El Juego de los Titanes
by Femslash-Granger
Summary: Despues de devolverle la vida a Fred, Hermione regresa por un tiempo al Inframundo con su Tio Hades y su Novia Bianca. donde Hecate les manda una mision junto Percy, Nico, Thalia, Luna hija de Afrodita y los hijos Hermes, quienes resultan ser nada menos que Fred y George para el fastidio de la castaña quien es la encargada de ir por ellos. si NO LES GUSTA NO LEAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I "La Hija de Zeus "**

La guerra mágica por fin había terminado con la derrota de Voldemort cuando Harry Potter le lanzo por fin la maldición asesina. La mayoría de los mortifagos murieron en batalla y los poco que quedaron fueron rápidamente capturados por los Aurores antes de que escaparan, para ser enjuiciados y lo más probable es que obtengan el beso del dementor.

Los sobrevivientes se encontraban festejando por la victoria y otros por fin podían llorar por sus seres caídos en batalla o a lo largo de la guerra desde hace años atrás.

A excepción de una persona que se encontraba en esos momentos apartada de las demás personas en un rincón de lo que antes fue el gran comedor de la escuela y que ahora se encontraba todo destruido. Esta persona era nada menos que Hermione Jean Granger o mejor conocida como la única sangre sucia de Slytherin….se encontraba mirando a todos con frialdad e indiferencia, muchos no solamente conocen a esta chica por ser la única hija de muggles sorteada en la casa de las serpientes después de casi 600 años, sino porque muchos le temen…...y nadie conoce algo de ella, lo único que saben de ella es lo que ven en Hogwarts, además la chica siempre ha sido muy solitaria y se podría decir que es la única en el colegio que no tiene amigos ni siquiera en su casa en la cual es marginada y despreciada por el simple hecho del estado de su sangre pero también las mismas serpientes le temen ya que aun recuerdan en segundo año lo que le hizo a un alumno de séptimo año de su misma casa cuando este creyó divertido molestarla , desde ese dia nadie se mete con ella, sino que mas bien huyen de ella.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que gracias a ella es porque se ganó la guerra ya que fue ella misma quien mantuvo a salvo a Harry Potter durante los 7 años entre las sombras a cambio de leer toda la sección prohibida del colegio sin ningún pedimento además de que el director le regalara por lo menos 20 libros diferentes de magia avanzada y que le entrenara personalmente en secreto…..…por desgracia y su disgusto en el último año tuvo que seguir a los Grynffindor´s entre las sombras cuando fueron por los Horrocruxes, debido al trato que hiso con el Director.

Hermione miraba con aburrimiento e indiferencia a la familia Weasley junto con San Potter que lloraban la muerte de uno de los gemelos…..por fuera pareciera que no le afectara ver esa escena pero la verdad es que ella entendía muy bien el dolor de perder un hermano, ya que ella no solo perdió a su Gemelo, sino también a su hermana mayor, asi es, ella tenía un gemelo el cual murió a los 6 años, y una hermana de aquel entonces 9 años y los cuales fueron asesinados delante de ella por un monstruo come Semidioses, se estarán preguntado ¿Por qué uno come semidioses? Lo que nadie sabia es que ella es hija de Zeus, si, el Dios de los cielos y las tormentas conocido como el rey de los dioses…..había muchas cosas que no sabían de ella, otro ejemplo de ello es que nadie sabe que su madre a pesar de ser una muggle era descendiente de muchas pero muchas generaciones atrás de Poseidon , Hades, Hecate, Zeus, Thanatos, Prometeo , y Gea…. o que en realidad ella es heredera Universal de un inmenso imperio creado por su familia durante generaciones…..y que ella no es pobre como muchos creían y creen.

Pero ella sabe que el dinero no es todo, y que es solo una cosa material sin gran importancia

Sin entender porque una vieja conversación que tuvo con su tio Hades cuando fue al inframundo hace dos años atrás, la recordó en esos momentos.

..

..

" _tio, si una persona muere es probable regresarla a la vida"_

" _si, es posible…..pero solo si eres descendiente de algún dios referente a la muerte"_

" _mmm entonces yo podría revivir a alguien"_

 _Hades la miro con curiosidad. "si, podrías…..mm ahora que lo recuerdo a ti te seria mas fácil,, ya no solo eres mi sobrina sino que eres una lejana descendiente de Thanatos, pero al fin y acabo descendiente de el, ¿no es asi? "_

" _si"_

" _bueno, si vas a revivir a alguien ten cuidado pequeña sobrina…..no debes de jugar tanto con la muerte y la vida" explico Hades con seriedad a lo que la pequeña asintió. "y debes recordar esto, solo puedes traer de vuelta a la vida a alguien que tiene alma y que solo haya dejado su cuerpo mortal, durante varias horas máximo unas 48 horas a lo mucho, ya que despues de esas horas, la alma ya pertenece permanentemente al reino de la muerte y solo podrá ser revivido por un dios"_

 _.._

 _.._

-" _mm podría revivirlo, pero….¿porque lo haría?, ellos no son nada mio, sino al contrario….siempre han hablado a mis espaldas, a pesar de que se hicieran estúpidos cuando me veían" –_ los miro con odio por un momento pero después cambio su expresión a una de compasión al ver al otro gemelo llorando destrozado en el pecho del pelirrojo caído.-" _tks, ojala no me arrepienta de esta mierda" –_

Se separó de la pared de la cual se encontraba recargada y comenzó a caminar con paso lento hacia la familia de los pelirrojos…mientras caminaba hacia ellos con expresión de aburrimiento y vació. Varios se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad y otros con algo de miedo al sentir un poco de aura oscura que emanaba sin querer además de que la frialdad en su rostro no ayudaba en nada. Cuando creyó que el camino iba a ser eterno por fin llego a la familia Weasley, al estar a tan solo un metro estos voltearon a verla sorprendida pero también con curiosidad de saber que quería, la chica de la cicatriz los ignoro y continuo su camino hasta detenerse junto al cadáver del gemelo, para despues arrodillarse y quedar frente al gemelo vivo quien la miro con sorpresa y enojo.

-"¡Granger!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡ ¿acaso eres tan despreciable para venir a burlarte?!" – George gruño con desprecio a pesar de que hablo en voz algo baja, todos en el comedor escucharon al estar callado mirando la escena ahora con sorpresa por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-"cálmate Weasley, si alguien es despreciable aquí eso serian ustedes, ¿o me equivoco? Y sabes que estoy en lo cierto" – Hermione hablo tranquilamente sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo, al ver que el pelirrojo iba a gritarle decidió continuar.-" Weasley, no tengo ganas de pelear sabes…vine aquí para hacerte una pregunta…..¿que darías por traer a Fred Weasley de nuevo? " – al decir esto lo miro con seriedad, lo que escucharon la preguntan abrieron sus bocas de la sorpresa y miraban a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-"¡DEJA DE BROMEAR GRANGER!" – George le grito con furia después de salir del Shock, y segado por la ira tomo a la chica de la chaqueta de la chaqueta de mezclilla….la castaña ni se inmutó por esto ella lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión y espero a que terminara su escenita.-"¡acaso te diviertes con el dolor de los demás…para saber si tienes sentimiento, claro alguien como tu nunca los tendría! ¡tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es perder a la familia! De seguro todos te están esperando felices en tu casa ¿no es asi?, no era mas que una maldita desgraciada con suerte que solo vino aquí para lucirse con tu inteligencia y mostrar que eres mejor que todos... –

Muy bien Hermione podía aguantar muchas cosas que dijeran sobre su persona, pero nunca, NUNCA, iba a dejar que le faltaran a respeto a su familia y mucho menos que dijeran que ella no conocía todo el dolor, porque si alguien lo conocía a la perfección esa es ella. Quien vio como sus hermanos morían delante de ella sin poder hacer nada, hubiera muerto también sino fuera porque su tio quien la salvo, ella también vio morir a su madre de cáncer un año después de la muerte de sus hermanos, quedándose por fin sola…..haciendo que tuviera que madurar rápido y darse cuenta que la vida no es tan fácil. Asi que no iba a aguatar a un idiota que no sabia nada, diciéndole estupideces.

Por lo que con furia se zafó de su agarre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-"¡Callate!, tu no sabes nada de mi…..al igual que todos en esta sala, asi que deja de decir estupideces que no son cierta Weasley" – Hermione le dijo con voz calma pero se notaba de inmediato una clara advertencia en ella.-"todos ustedes solo juzgan si conocer nada, ¡¿Qué mierdas sabes tu de mi? ¿Qué mierdas sabes los demás de mi?!...pues te informo que yo si conozco el dolor y sabes ¡PORQUE!...¡porque se lo que se siente perder a un gemelo ya que no solo perdí a mi Gemelo sino también a mi hermana mayor en el mismo dia, al hacer asesinados delante de mi, y yo sin poder hacer nada…porque solo tenia 6 años ¿que podía hacer yo?!, y un año después perdí a mi madre también" – para esos momentos tenia lágrimas en su rostro que no podía controlar.

La sala se quedó en total silencio escuchando todo lo que dijo la chica, Draco y sus amigos se sentían como una mierda al recordar como han tratado a la chica en todos esos años. George no sabia que decir también se encontraba mudo, ahora que lo piensa es verdad ¿Qué sabia el o los otros de ella?, el había creído que la chica tenia una vida cómoda y feliz, pero ahora se da cuenta de lo equivocado que esta y no solo el sino también todos los demás.

-"y-yo.."-

-"no me importa tus malditas disculpas hipócritas, solo respóndeme la pregunta que te hice" – la chica lo corto con frialdad después de limpiarse con furia las lágrimas.

-"daría lo que fuera" –

Hermione al ver la seriedad y la honestidad en su voz y en sus ojos, solo asintió y supo que tal vez valia la pena traer al gemelo de vuelta.

-"bien, entonces que asi sea" – murmuro para si misma la castaña.-" no toques a Fred, si lo haces el no podrá regresar"-

Al decir esto Hermione puso sus dos palmas extendidas en el pecho de Fred y cerro los ojos concentrándose, segundos después sus manos comenzaron a brillar de color dorados al igual que el pecho del gemelo tirado.

-"¡Que estas haciendo!"- cuando George la iba a quitar de su gemelo se detuvo al ver a la chica abrir sus ojos y se quedo mudo a ver que su ojo derecho se volvió de color entre violeta y rojo con algún extraño símbolo parecido a un pentagrama de color blanco con varias símbolos pequeños.

Los que para George le parecieron minutos, solo fueron segundos lo que paso cuando la luz desapareció y el ojo de Hermione volvió a la normalidad….la chica se levantó y se alejó de ahí. El gemelo miraba en Shock a la chica enfrente de el pero al escuchar una toz y una voz conocida dejo de mirarla para ver con incredulidad a Fred quien se movía.

-"¡Fred!" – toda la familia Weasley fue abrazarlo.

-"¿q-que p-paso?" – el pelirrojo murmuro contra penas al sentir como el abrazo de su madre y gemelo lo dejaban casi sin oxígeno.

..

..

Hermione despues de traer a Fred Weasley de vuelta, salio del salón y se dirigió hacia el lago negro, al llegar se dejo caer sentada en el troco de un árbol cercas del agua.

-"sabia que ibas a sobrevivir" – una figura femenina salio entre las sombras y se dejo caer a lado de la castaña/rubia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –pregunto con curiosidad.

-"que uno necesita una razón para venir a ver a su mejor amiga, y ahora prometida" –

Hermione solo la volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.

Bianca solo suspiro con cansancio.-"bueno en realidad viene por varia razones, la primera es porque en verdad tenia ganas de verte, la segunda es porque papa te manda saludos, ya sabes por ser su sobrina favorita y futura nuera…..la tercera es porque Maestra me mando, ella quiere que hagamos una misión juntas después de nuestra boda" –

-"crei que Hecate nos iba dar un descanso despues de tantas misiones" –

-"si yo tambien crei, pero nos dijo que si aceptamos nos iba a dejar dos años sabatinos y que nos iba a pagar el lugar en donde queremos estar" – dijo Bianca con una sonrisa para despues darle un beso que la otra acepto gustosa.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Hermione junto su frente con la morena ¿no podía creer que en dos días mas ellas se iban a casar?. Desde que la castaña fue rescatada por Hades hace años, ella y Bianca fueron comprometidas la una con la otra a casusa de sus padres Divinos, al haber hecho un trato….a ellas en lo personal no les molesta en lo mas minimo ya que descubrieron que son almas gemelas y además desde niñas son las mejores amigas por lo que se acostumbraron a la una a la otra además de conocerse de sobra. Bianca se siente feliz y plena al lado de su mejor amiga, y desea que siempre estén juntas, y Hermione por su parte sabe que Bianca es u luz en su oscuridad es la única que la mantiene a flote y con ganas de vivir ya que se dio cuente que su mejor amiga es la que posee su corazón desde la primera vez que se vieron en el inframundo.

-" no puedo creer que por fin vamos a unirnos" – Hermione susurro con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar esos intensos ojos chocolates.

-"ni yo, solo espero que puedas soportar la idea de estar unida a una chica que es mayor que tu por casi 70 años" – dijo Bianca.

-"mmm creo que podre estar casada con una anciana solo espero que tu tengas aguante para una joven activa" – Bromeo la castaña mientras movía sus cejas de arriba para abajo.

Bianca rio y le dio puñetazo en broma en su hombro.-"imbécil, ven vamos, los chicos nos están esperando" – se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Hermione acepto su mano mientras se reia.-" de acuerdo my lady, tu nos guías" –le dijo con burla.

La morena solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su novia y desaparecían entre las sombras, sin saber que unos ojos azules la miraba en la distancia.

…

…

… **..Continura**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Fred Weasley se sentía muy confundido, primero le caía una enorme roca encima y después cierra los ojos y lo último que ve es la cara de George. Para cuando abre sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, lo cual era muy desesperante y de cierta forma le daba miedo creía que siempre iba a estar ahí y no es cuando sus plegarias fueron escuchadas que vio como una luz muy cálida lo envolvía y lo segaba por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrar sus ojos y cuando los volvía abrir de nuevo esta vez volvió a ver el rostro de su Gemelo quien traía un rostro de incredulidad y sorpresa, por lo que le hablo para segundos después encontrarse envuelto en muchos brazos sin dejarle respirar.

Cuando por fin lo soltaron fue que pregunto que paso ya que el recuerda haber muerto, la respuesta que le dieron nunca se lo hubiera esperado, ya que le dijeron que Hermione Granger, esa Slytherin tan rara y para que mentir algo siniestra fue quien lo salvo. Al oírlo se quedó incrédulo ya que ¿Cómo eso era posible? Sabía que hay magia para traer a los muerto, pero eso eran en espíritus, y si bien te iba te volvías un fantasma pero nunca podrías resucitarlos plenamente si no es un inferí, además Granger solo tenía 17 años, asi ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?.

-"¿Dónde esta ella?"- sin importar como, el sabia y deseaba darle las gracias ya después se encargaría de descubrir las cosas.

-"no lo se, después de hacer esa cosa que hizo, solo se levantó y salió de la habitación"- explico George.

-"¡¿Fred que Haces?!"- Molly se acercó a su hijo con preocupación al ver que se levantaba.

-"estoy bien" – Fred con cuidado se quitaba las manos de su mama encima y se encaminaba hacia la salida, tenia que alcanzar a la Slytherin y agradecerle por devolverle la vida, porque el savia que asi lo hizo.

Mientras caminaba muchos se le quedaban viendo con asombro al verlo vivito y coleando ya que muchos lo vieron morir, el Weasley no les hizo caso y continuo su camino hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo en la entrada pregunto si habían visto a Granger uno le dijo que se fue rumbo al lago, el sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia ahí, en la distancia pudo ver a la chica que buscaba pero cuando la iba a llamar se quedo mudo al ver como se besaba con otra chica que jamás en su vida la había visto, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando que salio de su trance cuando abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al ver como desaparecían entre las sombras como si estas las hubiera tragado a las dos.

" _¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?"-_ aun su mirada se encontraba dirigida al árbol.

…..

….***

…..

Al salir entre las sombras aparecieron en la habitación de Bianca en el Inframundo, a Hermione le encanta ese lugar y no solo se refiere a la habitación sino a todo el lugar, a pesar de que muchos digan que el inframundo es horrible para ella era hermoso y fantástico, de seguro muchos que la oyeran la llamarían loca pero la verdad es que ella lo sentía de esa forma.

-"¿creí que dijiste que los chicos nos estarían esperando?" –

-"asi es, pero venimos por Nico quien me pidió que pasaros por el" – Bianca se encogió de hombros.

-"crei que estaría con Percy" – dijo mientras las dos salían de la habitación.

-"creo que se pelearon, sinceramente no los entiendo en verdad…..en un momento están felices y al otro se agarran a puñetazos y ahora dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas" – Bianca se quejaba con irritación al recodar la estúpida discusión que su hermano tuvo con su ahora cuñado.

Hermione solo se rio al ver como se quejaba e inconscientemente hacia poses con la mano mientras hablaba.

-"en serio Hermione, si tengo que volverlos a escuchar peleando por tonterías te juro que lanzo a esos dos a Cerberos" –

-"no creo que a Hécate le gustaría tener problemas con Poseidón cuando se entere de que su mascota mato a su hijo" – Perséfone entro a la habitación con una sonrisa divertida al haber escuchado todo.

-"le podríamos decir que fue un accidente" –

La castaña solo negó con su cabeza para después mirar a Perséfone.

-"hola, Perséfone" –

-"hola Linda, hacia tiempo que no te veía" – la diosa de la primavera le sonrió contenta al verla.

-"estaba ocupada haciendo una misión que maestra Hécate me mando" – dijo Hermione.

-"la de ese sujeto que se creía todopoderoso" –

-"si ese mismo" –

-"pues déjame decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo, porque es el juguete favorito de Cerberos durante mas de mil años para después pasar al tártaro" – dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa divertida.

-"eso suena música para mis oídos, un dia de estos ire a ver el nuevo juguete de mi amigo ceberos" – dijo Hermione

Las tres continuaron hablando mientras se dirigían a la sala, donde encontraron a Hades sentado en su sillón individual con una copa de vino en su mano, y a Nico sentado en otro de los sillones con un libro en su regazo.

-"o pero si es mi sobrina favorita" – saludo Hades cuando las vio entrar.

-"hola tio, hola Nico" – saludo Hermione antes de sentarse a un lado de Nico. Mientras que Bianca saludo a su padre para después irse a sentar a lado de su Novia.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato hablando con los dos Dioses, hasta que tuvieron que irse junto con Nico al campamento Mestizo donde los demás los estaban esperando.

…

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Hermione completo su larga misión en el mundo Mágico, y un mes con 12 dias desde que ella y Bianca por fin contrajeron Matrimonio. La dos compraron una pequeña casa de dos pisos en Alaska donde decidieron irse a vivir, pero eso no quiere decir no vallan a visitar los campamentos o el Inframundo, a veces también iban al Olimpo debido a que Zeus deseaba ver a su hija.

Después de la guerra contra los titanes, las relaciones de los Dioses con sus hijos han mejorado bastante, aunque claro eso no quiere decir que a veces no haiga desacuerdos o peleas, pero algo era algo. Las chicas por desgracia no han podido tener su Luna de miel, debido a que todo ese tiempo han estado en nueva roma, donde se encontraban entrenado todo este tiempo debido a que las chicas se encontraban esperando el mensaje de Hécate con su nueva misión.

Pero no fue hasta dos días después de que el ese mensaje llego en un pergamino Negro con la letra y firma de la Diosa de la magia.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí chicos? – pregunto Bianca confundida al ver entrar a los otros a la habitación, ya que creía que solo serían su ahora esposa y ella.

-"no lo sabemos, Lupa solo nos dijo que Hécate nos quería ver aquí" – dijo Percy mas confundido que ellas.

Bianca y Hermione se miraron de reojo también confundidas ya que no entendían absolutamente nada, se supone que el mensaje llego ayer dándoles la misión y ellas tenían que salir a más tardar mañana y ahora le dicen que la misma Hécate iba a venir.

-"no se ustedes pero esto me da mala espina" – dijo Thalia con los brazos cruzados y recargada en la pared.

-"concuerdo contigo" –dijo Nico.

-" mi madre nos dijo que los dioses se encontraban algo inquietos, y que tuviéramos cuidado cuando saliéramos del campamento" – comento Luna con preocupación. La pequeña rubia al menos en estatura, había ido con Hermione a Hogwarts como un apoyo en su misión pero también para aprender magia, la chica soñadora también es una semidiós, su madre es la diosa del amor y la lujuria. Ella es muy conocida y respetada por ser la mejor arquera del todo el campamento, nunca ha fallado ningún tiro y tiene una vista increíble.

-"padre no me ha dicho nada, pero la ultima vez que fui a verlo en el Olimpo lo note algo irritado y preocupado" – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.-"¿Jasón o a ti no te dicho nada Thalía?"-

Thalia no contesta de inmediato y se queda pensando si tuvo alguna conversación con su padre o alguien mas sobre esto, pero después de un rato llega a la conclusión de que no.

-"no, y creo que tampoco a Jason, ya que no me ha comentado nada" – dijo Thalía con frustración.

Cuando Nico iba a comentar algo, sintieron una presencia oscura en la habitación y entre las sombras se materializo una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra como la noche misma, piel blanca y ojos verdes, y con hermoso atributos y bonito cuerpo. La mujer va vestido con un vestido tipo gótico con una gran capucha la cual trae puesta y solo deja ver de la nariz para abajo, pero en la oscuridad de su capucha se notan sus ojos verdes.

"veo que ya están todos aquí" – dijo la Hermosa mujer.-" como no tengo mucho tiempo ire directamente al grano, todos ustedes junto con los dos hijos de Mercurio iran a una misión muy importante…la cual consiste en entrar al mundo de las dimensiones y viajar por diferentes mundos pero en el mismo mundo, en cada parte de un nuevo mundo hay un objeto o mejor dicho una pieza que tendrán que encontrar y traerme"-

-"disculpe Maestra pero esas piezas que construyen" – dijo Bianca.

-"lo único que les puede decir es que al juntarlas todas construye una poderosa arma con el poder de matar a un dios o titán, si esa arma cae en manos equivocadas hasta de un simple y miserable humano, podría asesinar a los dioses" – dijo Hécate.

-"pero no entiendo, si esa cosa mata a dioses y titanes, porque quieren que vallamos a juntar las piezas" –dijo Thalía con incredulidad.

-"porque he detectado en cada dimensión han estado en contacto con las piezas y hasta algunos humanos las tiene aguardadas secretamente y con ellas hacen experimentos, y como dije es peligroso que las tenga" –

-"¿Cuándo salimos?"- pregunto Percy con seriedad, lo cual era algo raro en el.

-"en cuanto Hermione valla, por los hijos de Mercurio" –

La nombrada miro a su maestra confundida.

-"yo, pero si estamos en nueva roma, Lupa les pudo haber avisado" –

-"o no me has entendió querida o no me he explicado bien" – dijo Hecate con una sonrisa.-"ellos no se encuentran en ningún campamento porque no saben que son semidioses, de hecho ellos al igual que tu posee magia y han ido contigo a Hogwarts" –

Hermione no sabia porque pero esto le daba un mal presentimiento, y sabia que la pregunta que iba a ser se arrepentiría de inmediato.

-"¿Cómo se llaman?" – pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-"Fred y George Weasley" – dijo Hecate.

Al escuchar esos nombres Hermione maldijo su suerte y sabia que Hécate le estaba haciendo esto a propósito de hacer que ella fuera por ellos cuando Luna podría ir.

-"porque yo" –

-"tu sabes muy bien porque Hermione, rompisteis una ley a "salvar" al hijo de Mercurio que a pesar de estar agradecido contigo eso no quita el hecho de que lo hicieras" – dijo la diosa con seriedad.-"ahora en adelante te tendrás que hacer responsable de las consecuencias, y para empezar es tu deber de intégralos a su parte divina….y una ultima cosa como castigo serás la líder de esta misión y tu segunda será tu Hermana" –

Sin decir nada mas Hécate se marchó, y en el escritorio apareció sietes relojes, pero no eran relojes normales sino eran relojes que les permitía viajar entre las dimensiones, y además también apareció un mapa y un libro.

Los chicos se acercaron a coger cada uno un reloj para ponérselo, Hermione no se movió y solo maldecía una y mil veces en su mente por salvar al gemelo, sabia que solo le traía problemas, primero su tio Hades dándole un sermón de una hora, después su Padre con otro sermón y además un castigo y ahora su maestra.

 _-"maldita la hora, en que lo regrese a la vida" –_ maldijo de nuevo en su mente.

..

…

Xxºº

..

A la mañana siguiente después de preparar todo para la misión, Hermione se levantó de la cama con fastidio y volvió a maldecir en su mente el momento en que decidió devolverle la vida al Weasley solo le dio problemas y dolores de casa.

-"tranquila amor, veras que terminaremos esta misión y después estaremos solas tu y yo en una Isla privada" – susurro Bianca mientras la abrazaba por su espalda, la oji miel sentía como la piel desnuda de su esposa cubría su espalda.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de cansancio. –"eso espero…..y quien dijo que iremos a una Isla, eh" –

-"mmm estoy segura de eso, porque deseo verte solo en traje de Baño todo el tiempo" – la morena abrazo con mas fuerza a la oji miel. Mientras sus manos recorrían el abdomen plano y algo marcado (debido al constante entrenamiento) de su mujer hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Hermione no aguanto mas y se volteo para darle un beso y después empujarla de vuelta a la cama.

La morena soltó una risita.-"que no nos teníamos que arreglarnos para ir por los gemelos" –

La oji miel solo la miro con ojos llenos de amor y deseo.-"pueden esperar un rato mas" –

…

..

Dos horas después, las dos chicas ya se encontraban aseadas y listas para partir por los gemelos, Bianca al último había decidido a acompañar a la oji miel por ellos, mientras que los otros esperarían en el campamento improvisado que harían en las montañas cerca de Londres y donde esperarían una semana más para entrenar en lo básico de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a los gemelos, y que no murieran en el primer dia de la misión.

-"bueno, Bianca y yo ya partiremos por ellos, y como quedamos nos encontraremos cercas de las montañas de Londres, donde entrenaros a esas copias para que no mueran…..después de pasar la semana partiremos a la primera dimensión"- dijo Hermione seria.-" antes de partir hay que revisar que tengamos todo listo" –

-"ya lo tenemos todo" – dijo Thalía.

Hermione solo asintió.-"bueno nosotras ya nos vamos, nos vemos en dos horas en el lugar indicado" –

Todos asintieron, Bianca se acercó a la oji miel y esta la abrazo y activo el translador el cual era mas rápido que el viaje en sombra y además evitaría debilitar a la morena por el viaje en sombra o también a la castaña por aparición. Cuando las dos fueron succionadas por un remolino, y que Bianca sintiera ganas de vomitar a pesar de que no era la primera vez que viaja de ese modo, aun so se acostumbra y sabe que nunca lo hará. Un minuto después aparecieron en un claro y a unos metros frente de ellas bajo la colina se encentra una casa de cuatro pisos que pareciera que en cualquier momento se va venir abajo.

-"¿estas bien?" – pregunto Hermione preocupada al ver a la morena tan pálida.

-"s-si, en un momento se me pasa" – dijo Bianca con sus manos en sus rodillas.-"qué bueno que decidí no desayunar, sino hubiera pasado lo de la primera vez" –

-"si y es bueno, esta vez no vomitaste y después te desmayaste" – dijo Hermione con burla, la morena voltio a verla y la fulmino con la mirada.

-"eso fue porque no me avisaste y además acaba de comer era lógico que me mareara mucho" – se defendió la morena ya algo recuperara.

-"si como digas querida" – la castaña comenzó a caminar colina abajo.

..

..

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que la guerra termino y que Granger lo había traído de vuelta a la vida. Fred no había podido dejar pensar en ella y no sabía porque, aunque estaba seguro de que no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia esa Slytherin mas bien de agradecimiento y sabía que le debía más que una deuda de vida que estaba seguro que nunca podría pagar.

Al igual que estaba seguro que George tampoco podría hacerlo ya que cuando hablo con su gemelo este le había dicho que Granger le había preguntado que es lo que estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio de traerlo de vuelta. Y Fred sabia que Granger no se refería a dinero, joyas o cosas materiales, más bien algo más profundo y peligroso….y que ahora ya no podían salir de eso.

-"¡Fred!" – el pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-"que" –

-"mama dijo que viniera a visarte que ya vamos a comer" –

-"ya voy" – segundos después escucho los pasos de su hermana alejándose.

Cinco minutos después Fred bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde ya se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa y con su platos listos para comer. Fred tomo su lugar a lado de George y cuando iba a empezar a servirse comida en el plato escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-"¿esperan a alguien?" – pregunto Molly con curiosidad pero al ver la miradas de todos, fue abrir la puerta confundía

Muchos la siguieron para ver quien era.

-"mm Hola, buenas tardes y perdón por molestar pero me preguntaba si se encuentran los gemelos" – esa voz, esa voz se le hiso conocida a Fred por lo que lleno de curiosidad se acercó mas a la puerta y tras de el venia George.

-"si están, puedo saber para que los buscas" – dijo Molly con algo de recelo al ver quien se encontraba frente de ella.

Los gemelos se acercaron mas y cuando lo hicieron pudieron distinguir a Granger, por lo que se miraron de reojo sorprendidos al verla afuera de su casa.

-"¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí? " – pregunto George interrumpiendo lo que la chica iba a decir.

-"hola Weasley 1 y 2…..me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado si no es mucha molestia" –

Una vez mas los gemelos se miraron de reojo y asintieron.

-"de acuerdo, en donde quieres hablar" – dijo George serio.

-"que tal afuera" –

-"bien vamos" – dijo Fred caminado junto con George a la salida.

..

..

… **.continuara**

.


End file.
